A conventional machine tool is known that includes a workpiece holding unit for holding a workpiece, a tool post to hold a cutting tool for cutting the workpiece, a feeding unit for feeding the cutting tool to the workpiece in a predetermined feed direction by relatively moving the workpiece holding unit and the tool post, a vibration unit for relatively vibrating the workpiece holding unit and the tool post so that the cutting tool is fed in the feed direction while reciprocally vibrating along the feed direction, and a rotating unit for relatively rotating the workpiece and the cutting tool (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
A control device of this machine tool drives and controls the rotating unit, the feeding unit, and the vibration unit and makes the machine tool machine the workpiece via the relative rotation of the workpiece and the cutting tool and via the feeding of the cutting tool in the feed direction to the workpiece with the reciprocal vibration.